The Game
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. It's all about the game - and how you play it. Nick/Macy. Oneshot.


_Dedication; __**Poet on the Run, **__because she's an amazing writer. And she's totally awesome – but that's besides the point._

* * *

Macy was into the rock star type.  
The good, pure boys who were raised right.  
Well, actually, they didn't necessarily have to be _rock stars, _ just musicians.  
Or anybody that could strum a guitar, even.

But, _this?_

Nick Lucas wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it from himself.  
Macy seemed so innocent and adorable and sweet and quiet.  
The type of girl who swooned over teenage heart throbs. (Like himself, for instance.)

Of course, she did have a brief obsession with JONAS. (Brief meaning a few years. Macy insists it was brief, because apparently, her obsessions usually last longer than that.) But, as their friendships grew closer, she stopped fantasizing about marrying one (if not all three) and got used to being one of their best friends. She only rarely fainted anymore. (Her most recent spill was when she walked upstairs and caught Kevin in a towel.)

As I said, Nick Lucas wouldn't have believed _this _ if somebody told him.  
Sure, she could get fierce – but that was only on the field or rink or wherever she was playing. ("I'll use your lopsided head _as a __**hockey puck!**_")

But he saw it. Up close.

It was a normal day for him. An easy morning, passed the tests he'd gotten back. But, when he saw a jittery Macy around the halls that Monday morning, he couldn't help but think _something_ was up. And maybe that _something _ related to him? Because, to be honest, he did sorta, kinda, miss her obsession with him. He had always thought it was pretty cute. (Minus the her injuring him part.) He liked the way she stared at him in the halls. He liked her dedication. He liked those big, glowing, innocent eyes of hers that always – _always _locked with his when they were together.

At the end of the day, he's surprised to see her at her locker, ripping her shirt off-

Wait, what?

He froze in the middle of the hallway, the few people behind him running into his back before saying something about him being stupid, but he didn't pay attention. Macy had a plain white tank top on underneath her shirt (and he silently thanked God for that). She slipped on a large black shirt with green designs on it, as far as he could tell. From the distance, though, he couldn't really see what the shirt was representing. She was doing an attempt at the running man as he walked over.

"Macy?" She paused, turning to him. A bright grin spread across her face, her eyes sparkling.

"Hi, Nick!" He looked her over (noting her blushing as he did so). There was a bright green cannon with two men on it, the men seemingly yelling about something. The design behind it was a white and green flag on it's side. He spotted the letters DX a few times here and there. "Nick? Are you listening to me?" He blinked.

"Huh?" She giggled.

"I asked what you thought of my shirt!"

"It's, uh, nice. But don't let Stella see you. It doesn't really work with that skirt." He smiled sheepishly as her face lit up with color.

"I know." She mumbled. "Can you block me so no one sees? I have pants I wanna change into and the shirt covers everything but, still.." His cheeks heated up. _It's just a friend helping another friend. That's all. Don't thing about it_. He nodded mutely, standing behind her (but not too close) and peering around the hall for any wandering eyes. No one looked over as she quickly changed into jeans and tossed her skirt into her schoolbag. "Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." His voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "So, uh, what's the shirt for?"

And by the way her face fell, he regretted asking. She didn't seem to notice him stuttering out an excuse for not knowing (and still not knowing cause she hadn't answered) as she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall and out of the school.

* * *

They reached her house, a few blocks away, pretty quickly. He panted, for she had dragged him and insisted on running the whole way.

"Thirsty?" She asked. He nodded, taking the water bottle from her. "It doesn't start until 9:00." She said simply, taking a sip of her own water.

"What doesn't?" He asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She grinned. His eyebrows furrowed.

"So I have to wait.." He peeked at the clock on the wall. "Five hours for something I don't know anything about?"

"Yep." She giggled. "Honestly, though, how could you not know?"

"I don't know how I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe if you _told _ me-"

"Stop trying to ruin it." She waved her hand, dismissing it. "It's more fun this way."

"Yeah, more fun." He rolled his eyes, laughing as she smacked his shoulder before following her upstairs and into her room.

It was only then that he realized they were here alone. In her room. With the door closed.  
Maybe this will be a little harder then he thought. _But, hopefully, a little more fun, too. If you catch my drift. _Shut up, stupid brain.

* * *

"Macy." He called down the stairs.

"Yes?" She answered as the microwave timer went off, signaling that the popcorn was done.

"It's 8:58." He said.

"Oh!" She squeaked. "Gotta hurry, then." He smiled as she rushed to pour the popcorn into a large bowl and grabbed it from her as she met him at the top of the stairs. "What are you waiting for? Go, go!" She ushered him into her room, closing the door _again, _and hopping on her bed, staring at the TV with wide eyes of excitement. "Come on, Nick! Sit down, it's starting!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sitting." He laughed as he sat beside her, but paused as she lied on her stomach. He hesitantly did the same, folding his arms under his head. She had the popcorn bowl closer to her, but he could still reach it.

_"Whoa, I'll never give in. Whoa, I'll never give up. Whoa, I'll never give in. And I just wanna be, wanna be loved." _

"I know that song-" Nick started, recognizing the voice of Papa Roach immediately.

"Shh." Macy said, watching the screen intently. And as the program started, Nick found himself gaping.

"_Wrestling_?We're watching _wrestling_?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, not looking away as she threw some popcorn in her mouth.

"I didn't know you liked wrestling."

"I love it." She beamed. "It's exhilarating." She giggled. "Something about gorgeous men hitting each other is exciting, I guess."

"Gorgeous?" He repeated. "Oh, don't tell me.." He cocked an eyebrow. "You're into wrestlers?"

"Don't gimme that look. I've been into wrestling longer then I've even known what a JONAS was."

"Really?" He asked.

"Mhm." She smiled. "My all time favorite is that super hunk Triple H."

"I've heard of him. He's old." Smack.

"He is not!"

"He so _is._" Smack.

"Not!"

"I think he is."

"I'm ignoring you."

"Of course you are."

"I am."

"You just talked to me."

"Ugh."

* * *

"GO! GO! GO!" Macy screamed, jumping on the mattress. Nick had hopped off and was now standing on the plush carpet. And he admitted to falling into the atmosphere of the fighting. He was chanting along side Ms. Misa and all.

"GO!" He yelled. But, really, it wasn't _their _fault. It's not every day Triple H and John Cena go head to head, after all.

"TRIPLE H! TRIPLE H!" Macy chanted.

"Oh, come _on, _man!" Nick complained as John Cena kicked out of another pin.

"Seriously!" They yelled on until the match came to an end. Macy was absolutely thrilled. "I KNEW IT. I KNEW MY MAN WOULD WIN!" Nick laughed as she began cabbage patching in the middle of the room.

"So, that shirt..?"

"Is about him and Shawn Michaels." She paused her dancing momentarily to answer, but started up again.

"I gotta admit." He started. "That was pretty _exhilarating._" She grinned.

"I told you. Be a man and watch more wrestling. Yeesh."

"You're more manly then I am, I swear."

"I dunno if that's a compliment or an insult."

"Compliment. Men are awesome."

"Oh, please. Men have cooties. You especially."

"I do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to." Her phone rang, interrupting him. "Hello?"

_"DID YOU SEE THAT?"_ A loud voice asked.

"Yeah!" She answered enthusiastically. He realized the voice belonged to a guy and a weird feeling came to the pit of his stomach.

"Who is it?" He asked, curious.

"My friend on the basketball team." She answered, shooting him a look and mouthing 'he's gay' to him.

"Oh.." She laughed, a knowing expression on her face.

"I have a friend over, so I gotta go. Sorry, Mike."

_"It's okay. What friend? Stella?" _

"No. Nick Lucas."

_"Oh, dang. You get him, girl." _

"Mikey!" She squealed, blushing. Nick smirked.

_"Whaat? It's not like he can __**hear**__ me."_

"You're abnormally loud! _Of course_ he can hear you!"

_"Oh." _ He paused. _"Heey, Nick."_

"Sup." Nick laughed.

_"Yo, Macy's in love wit-" _ Macy screamed, hitting end and throwing her phone across the room. She turned to him, smiling a fake, embarrassed grin.

"Ehe. Kids. They say the funniest things." She scratched the back of the neck.

"Oh, so he was just kidding?" He crossed his arms teasingly.

"Well, uh, it's not that I don't love you, you're like, my friend and, uh..." She stuttered. "I, uhm, I love you the way you love Stella! Yeah, yeah. Like that."

"Don't you mean the way _Joe _ loves Stella?" He smiled.

"Uh, uh..." She blushed. "Coming mom!" She made a run for the door, but he stepped in front of it.

"Didn't you say your mom doesn't come home until 11:00 on Mondays?"

"I said that? Ahaha, I was lying! Yeah, I was totally lying. Can't you hear her calling me?"

"I don't hear a thing." He leaned against the door.

"I-I do! So, if you could step aside-" He coiled his arms around her waist. She froze, her body meeting his.

"Do you really want me to move?" He mumbled, lips brushing ever so slightly against hers.

"I, uh..." She blushed furiously. "Uhm.."

"Because I'd much rather stay here." He whispered, eye lids drooping slightly. She leaned up, unable to help herself. "Macy." He said as she pressed her lips to his.

He'd heard things about kissing. (As odd as it sounds)  
Like, if you weren't kissing the _right _ person, you'd see someone else's face.

In his case, he couldn't see a thing. He was blinded by fireworks.

His hand trailed up to the back of her head, cradling it as he pressed more passion into the kiss. His tongue darted out, forcing itself in her mouth. He pulled her small body closer as she whimpered against his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands playing with his curls. She pushed her body fully against him, pinning him to the door in the process. He moaned, pulling away and moving to her neck.

"Nick." She whispered, breathless. It excited him – knowing he was reason she couldn't breathe. His heart thumped wildly against his ribcage as he took a few steps forward, away from the door. (But not before reaching a hand back and locking it, of course.) He fell onto of her, her back against the mattress. He pulled away, staring down at her. She was breathing heavily, her cheeks flustered with excitement. He pressed his forehead against her own, smiling. She laughed nervously.

"And you said you were into wrestlers." He said as he got his breath back. She laughed loudly.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." And he did.

_It's all about the game – and how you play it._

* * *

**You see what I did there? At the end?  
Triple H's theme song. Yeahh. ;D**

I HEART TRIPLE H.  
I was flippin' ecstatic when he beat Cena.

Mehh.  
Review? :)


End file.
